Fun and Games
by Shayz
Summary: John and Elizabeth need more excitement than Atlantis provides on a daily basis. Notjustclosets Challenge round #3 adopted bonus Not For Kids!


Notjustclosets Challenge - round #3 (adopted bonus) Episode: The Game – season 3  
(http colon slash slash community dot livejournal dot com/notjustclosets/profile)

Story note: This is my attempt at a strictly PWP story. I think I succeeded in not really giving it a plot. It's a wrap around – takes place at the beginning of the episode (with dialogue barrowed from said ep) and then a tag after the negotiations have completely ended. Hope you enjoy. FB is loved.

shameless pimpage:  
if you don't check out my livejournal fic archive (http colon slash slash rylinash dot livejournal dot com/2006/01/03/) your missing out on my funky artwork title pages I can't post here ;)

**Fun & Games**

_Starring:  
__Dr. Elizabeth Weir and John Sheppard_

_Special Appearance:  
__Dr. Rodney McKay_

"Do they believe you?" Elizabeth asked as the door slid open, leading John and McKay down the corridor.

"Yes," McKay said. "They are fully aware of the situation, not too thrilled, obviously."

"We've got a big problem though." John grimaced. He hated giving bad news, especially to Elizabeth.

"What is it?" She asked with extreme patience.

"Game or no game the fact remains we've started something these people don't seem to want to stop. They hate each other and may be headed for a very… _real_… war."

Elizabeth stopped walking. John felt her gaze hot on his back and slowly turned to face the fire. Oh yeah, she looked pissed enough to deck both of them right about now. "Great," she said completely exasperated. John could tell his hang-dog look was just making her more angry so he schooled his expression. "Great," she said again in the same tone. "This is thanks to your _benevolent_ imposition?"

For that last part she directed her raging eyes at McKay, but then Elizabeth locked eyes with John before walking away. Not storming, just calmly walking, because that's what Elizabeth did. The only time he knew she had yelled was at McKay after Doranda… of course the whole city probably heard her that time.

John turned to watch her go, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. He glanced back at McKay who raised worried brows as he said: "Maybe… we could… apologize again… Get her to…ahhh…"

"Negotiate between the two of them."

"Right. She likes doing that stuff." With a stiff pat on John's back, McKay said, "Good luck with that," then turned in the other direction.

"McKay!"

"What?" He stepped closer to John, using a conspiratorial whisper. "She… likes you more than me… you… do things… you know… make her all glowy and… happy." He shooed John away. "Go… make her happy."

"I'm going to make you very unhappy with a hard head slap if you don't cut it out."

"Please? Aw. C'mon. We both know you're going to try to get on her good side anyway so just, you know, get me on her good side while you're at it."

John takes a moment then nods side to side. "Okay… but if this backfires on me… I'm gonna take it out on you."

"Fine. Wha… how do you mean… exactly?"

"It'll be a surprise… one you will _not_ like."

Leaving McKay to gape after him, John took several deep breaths as he made his way to Elizabeth's office. As expected, she was sitting behind her desk hard at work. "It's almost dinner time. Ready to knock off?"

Elizabeth raised her eyes to him. He flinched seeing the shadow of disappointment. "Look," he said settling into the chair opposite her. "On behalf of McKay and myself… we are _really_ sorry. We really did think it was just some kind of Sims game."

With a burdened sigh, Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know." Shaking her head, she rolled herself forward, elbows on the desk and eyes on his. "You do realize what this means, though, don't you?"

John got up and went behind her chair. Resting his hands on her neck, he started massaging the tightness away just like she loved. Damn her shoulders were already hunching. "It means you're more tense than you need to be. It means I've screwed up again and I have to make it up to you." He ran his thumbs along her spine and up into her hair.

With an affected shiver, shrugging off his efforts, Elizabeth pushed out of her chair and moved out of John's reach. Again his ego almost exploded knowing that he could get a reaction out of her so easily. _It's only fair, given what she does to me with just a look._

She turned to face him, her arms crossed, manner defiant. "It means that until this matter is fixed… there won't be _any_ games… of _any_ kind…"

She couldn't be serious. John tried to laugh it off. "Elizabeth."

She raised that sexy brow that made his muscles clench and tingle. "John?"

His heart sank. He'd taken days to set up the jumper ride. Went so far as to add props. And pack a picnic! "But… we were going to…"

"Yes. I know."

"And it's the only place we have left to…"

"I know that too."

Chewing on his bottom lip again, John took a deep breath and nodded. He knew that determined look in her eyes. This was her 'I'm not budging no matter how adorable you try to be' look. "Okay." He sauntered over to her, resting his hands on her hips, giving a gentle squeeze and pulling her closer to him. "But I need your help to negotiate."

Elizabeth sighed, finally relaxing. Her palms spread on his chest, one moving up to play with the top button of his shirt. "I figured."

John cocked a brow and motioned with his head toward the other door leading from her office. "Sure you don't wanna…"

Elizabeth closed the tiny distance between them, settling her leg between his and carefully but intentionally rubbing her thigh and hip against him, making John's breath hitch. "You know how much I love playing with you, Colonel," she whispered huskily. Her fingers stroked along his neck. "I've never had so much fun… in so many places…" she sighed, giving him a coy smile. "And so many clever and sexy scenarios…"

His heartbeat tripled and jumped into his throat blocking his ability to breathe properly. John could already feel himself getting hard. It never took much when it came to Elizabeth. _Oh, please God, let her give in._ Three days since they've been together. Three days of wanting her but she made him wait. Made them both wait… it was part of their game.

Since they got together after the storm that brought the Genii and almost lost them the city—not to mention each other—it took a while for them to settle into their new found relationship. It took even longer for Elizabeth to relax enough to realize that nobody in the city cared that their leader wasn't going to be a nun for the rest of her life. In fact, they were probably more stunned that she'd chosen John over anyone else. But she had. And she made him melt so easily.

A few months back, John told Elizabeth about one of his many fantasies: the macho military commander ravishing his beautiful civilian boss. It was all about the power play, of course. And for some reason John couldn't fathom, Elizabeth was all for it.

Late one night when only the skeleton crew was on duty, without warning or even a word, John showed up in Elizabeth's office, grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out onto their balcony.

There's a little nook in the corner that overlooks the city and ocean but cannot be seen from the door or any window. It's completely secluded; however if someone comes out onto the balcony, the spot is visible—the danger of getting caught in the open. So, John basically pushed her into the corner and…well… fucked her good up against the railing.

The memory of it aroused him all over again.

As planned he'd been forceful, spinning her away from him and stripping her pants and underwear in to her ankles in one swift move. He shoved his hands up into her shirt, pushing up her bra and squeezing, kneading her breasts as he whispered into her ear: "You are not in charge of me. You do not order me around. Understand?" He said with a hard voice. "I know where you live, doctor." With that he pressed his hand to her mound and she shook against him. He rubbed her, made her wet rather quickly which only made his ego and arousal swell beyond measure. "You want me."

"No," she said breathlessly.

"Sure you do." He squeezed her breast again and her nipple hardened quickly, probably because of the cool air, but John preferred to believe it was her reaction to him. He always loved her breasts; their natural softness a contrast to his hardened skin and firm grasp. "You just don't want to admit it." Working both her breast and between her legs got him exactly what he wanted, a trembling, on the edge, cooing and whimpering Dr. Weir.

So damn sexy. And only a short time ago, he'd never have gotten her to agree to this. But after the whole Phebus/Thalen fiasco, something had changed in her. Elizabeth had shed some—but not all—of her inhibitions. Something John relished. Pushing her to cross lines she never thought she would.

He'd sucked on her neck, leaving numerous hickeys but Elizabeth didn't care because he sank two fingers deep inside her, making her body tremble with pleasure. And it seemed she couldn't keep her hands to herself, busily them over his cock with abandon, pushing her hips back even as she arched, pressing herself more firmly into his hands. "I don't want you," she stated on a whisper.

"You make a very strong case, doctor…given how wet you are for me."

Elizabeth spun around and grasped his neck. She stared into his eyes, showing him that she was into the game and that her next words were not true. "I haven't had sex in two years, Colonel. I'd fuck McKay right about now." Then she clamped her lips to his in a fierce kiss. Their passion sparked like fireworks bursting in the sky, hot and noisy. He rubbed her and she rubbed him as their tongues tangoed in a wet, bruising mating dance.

John pulled back for a harsh breath. "Should we give him a call?"

"McKay? What do you think?"

John turned her away from him again, pushing her against the railing with a smack. He pressed his weight into her back, making her lean forward. As he spoke, he unzipped his pants and released his throbbing erection. "I've got first dibs on teaching you a lesson in diplomacy. You're pussy's mine, Dr. Weir," he grunted, roughly shoving himself between her legs. He entered her from behind so savagely they both cried out. Elizabeth shuddered with pleasure immediately. She was making so much noise John had to put a hand over her mouth. Luckily no one had come to check on the ruckus.

Elizabeth was wild with passion; grabbing his ass with one hand, holding his other to her breast before moving it down and settling his fingers against her clit, guiding him even though he already knew her so well it took no time for her to come.

They weren't out there long after that. A few hard thrusts and John's fantasy-come-to-life ended with a spine tingling eruptions that thrilled him from head to his toe. In fact, it was their shortest tryst so far, but the most intense sex John remembered having.

All his times with Elizabeth were intense in one way or another whether making love or simply fucking each other's brains out. Elizabeth was insatiable! Hell their first time together, what he called their 'Thank-God-we're-still-alive' fuckfest, lasted nearly ten hours. Ten damn hours! And he'd given her so many orgasms he'd lost count. Not all one session, of course, but his ego was so inflated having taken her six times in one night that Elizabeth actually stuck him with a sewing needle, claiming a need to burst his ballooning head.

John had to laugh at that. He wasn't alone in those hours, obviously. Elizabeth had a lot to do with his ability to perform. The fact that she was naked wasn't even chiefly among them. Okay, it was one of the top reasons. But, that night, John had finally admitted to himself what she meant to him. That he couldn't survive without her.

They never spoke of love. No sappy songs or silly nicknames for them. At first he figured it was lust, pure and simple, at least on her part. But what he saw in her eyes everyday when she looked at him. What her kiss revealed when she searched him out after a near-death experience… he didn't need the words. He had Elizabeth.

Besides. She was hotter than Hades in and out of the sack and pretty much up for anything he could dish out. Best sex of his life, that's for damn sure.

"John?" Elizabeth snapped fingers in front of his face.

He shook off the memories. "Sorry."

"Where'd you go?"

John pressed his crotch against her leg and watch as her face flushed with color. "The balcony. The atrium… the science lab on level ten…this office over in that corner when you went down on me the first time. You name it, I'll reminisce."

She took a slow, long breath. "Don't torture yourself… or me. And no do-overs until we've christened everything we can think of."

"I know."

"You're rules."

John grimaced a little but unable to hide the growing grin. "I know."

"And mine...?"

"Business before pleasure… no matter how badly we want it."

Elizabeth let her hand skim down his shirt, over his belt and to his crotch. "And I do want you. I'm so wet, John…" She was being so blatant about it, even cupping him out in the open! John's head fell back and his eyes closed, but not before he realized that they were in a rather inconspicuous spot in her office. Probably well hidden. She was good at that. Risk taking, but never risky.

After his balcony fantasy had been fulfilled it'd been Elizabeth's turn. Her fantasies, while tame compared to John's, managed to carry the illicit thrill of possibly getting caught. John's were always a bit more extreme…

John smiled, remembering leaving the debriefing early so he could set his plan in motion. By the time Elizabeth was seated at her desk, she was already in the middle of another meeting with McKay and Zelenka. As part of the game, she wasn't permitted to let anyone know he was there. The two scientists were tag-teaming their way into getting her to grant them permission to do some experiments on some new tech thing they'd found in another lab…

All the while, John was under her desk, unzipping her pants and finding a way to get his fingers inside her body. Part of the challenge was that he had to get her off and she had to let him try, without ever letting anyone know what was happening. John thought Elizabeth would have the hardest part; she tended to be loud when she came—and turn bright red. But he hadn't anticipated those damn pants she wore. Why couldn't she be a skirt wearing kind of woman? High heels… sexy thigh nylons with a garterbelt…

When she leaned back in her chair—to listen to the scientists as they babbled, of course—she lifted her hips just enough that John was able to roll her pants down slightly. He tickled her inner thighs with his fingertips then quickly moved to her center, rubbing her through the cotton underwear. She squirmed a little but her voice remained cool and calm. She wasn't going to beat him, dammit. He was going to make her come! She _would_ lose that stoic composure in public.

John pulled her chair further under the desk. Elizabeth planted her feet firmly on the floor, her one act of defiance against his claim that he could make her lose control anywhere at anytime. Elizabeth didn't want to believe that her body would betray her, that her mind wasn't always in control of every situation. John was intent on proving her wrong.

She could be just as horny as any man. Just as ruled by her crotch and hormones as any man.

But he didn't want to take all day. And the constant bickering between McKay and Zelenka was quickly killing his mood. Deciding a good offense would be the best way to proceed, John pulled Elizabeth's pants off all the way, getting a high-pitched squeak from her that she covered with a cough. Then he draped her legs over his shoulders, pulling her forward in her chair. And without any dallying, he peeled her underwear to one side and proceeded to French kiss her core.

The yelp of surprise he got from her must have been quickly covered because McKay and Zelenka were droning on without pause. Elizabeth's legs trembled over his shoulders. Her hands, once clutching the arms of her chair, drove into John's hair, clinging him to her, urging him on as she rocked her hips forward.

John fucked her with his tongue and his fingers. He'd done it before. He knew how she loved it. Just as much as he loved it when she went down on him.

Suddenly she stiffened, then broke apart with a heavy sigh and another squeak. He'd never heard the squeak before, it was kind of cute. Her body seemed to melt into the chair as the final flutters of her inner muscles subsided, utterly relaxed and he knew the sated smile she'd have on her lips even though he couldn't see it.

"Elizabeth?" McKay asked. "Are you all right? You don't look so good."

Elizabeth had cleared her throat. "I… I'm fine Rodney."

"Are you sure? You're all red… maybe you're coming down with that fever Teyla had. You should go see Carson…" John could tell McKay was leaving quickly. His voice was getting closer to the door. "Zelenka and I can figure this thing out… bring you more up to speed later."

"Maybe you're right, Rodney," Elizabeth sighed. "I'm awfully tired."

John couldn't help but smile. He'd done that to her. He'd exhausted her with pleasure… again.

The last fantasy had been Elizabeth's… not that John would ever balk at anything she wanted to do with him… or in this case, to him. He'd been a little intimidated when she wanted to tie him up and have her way with him… but he got over that when her way meant he didn't have to do anything but let go and feel the pleasure. Not a shabby deal. She gave torture a whole new meaning in John's book… it was oh-so-good, he thought he'd died and gone to Heaven.

Now it was John's turn and unlike all the others, he wasn't going to leave them out in the open, ready to be spotted. He'd made all kinds of plans… not one involved being in the city. She wouldn't be expecting all the effort he put into it because she had no idea what he had in store for her.

And now they had to postpone until these people in Geldar and Helona turned out to be real… and in very pissy moods.

_Damn!_

"So, we figure out how to stop the war, save the day and get the hell out of dodge… then you and I can finish our game, right?" John asked hopefully.

"But only then, Colonel. And who knows how long that will take." She sighed, shaking her head. "I may just have to… do something manually… to relieve my stress."

_Good God! _"Are you trying to kill me?" he groaned.

Elizabeth laughed. "Inspire would be a better word for it. They may not be able to come to an agreement right away."

John pressed his lips together. He waggled a finger at her. "No way in hell are they getting away with screwing me out of getting into the million mile high club."

"There's a club?"

"Figure of speech." Carefully removing her hand from his crotch, John took a step away from the temptress who held his heart. "Now if you'll excuse me… there's a cold shower with my name on it."

_

* * *

_

The Adventures of John Sheppard, Space Pirate…

He held tight to the back of her head, grasping the soft dark curls as he guided her mouth up and down his thick cock. "That's good. That's _so_ good… you're really earning your fair, darlin'. Now stand up."

The dark-headed beauty he'd just rescued from slave traders slowly got to her feet, her jade green eyes wide and innocent. She was naked before him, her heaving breasts jutting forward because of the shackles he'd bound to her wrists behind her back. He'd had to do it. She was wildly violent when he got her on board. She tried scratching his eyes out when he demanded trade for her rescue.

What did she expect; he wasn't some do-gooder out for a joy ride. He had work to do. And he'd just screwed up a job with those same traders because he didn't like the idea of someone this gorgeous being sold into slavery. He'd wanted her for himself.

"I've never done that before," she said demurely.

John stretched his legs out and grinned. "I'd never have guessed. You're so good at it. Let's see what else you're good at." With both hands on her hips, he moved her so she was in front of him, straddling his legs, then pulled her forward. She stumbled and her breast hit him in the eye.

Elizabeth giggled. "Ooops."

"Ooops? You almost blinded me with these things," John chuckled deeply, flicking a finger over a taught nipple. That got him a moan of pleasure.

"You're fault… kind sir…" She motioned with her head. "What's with the fur covered handcuffs? How'd you get 'em anyway? Is your space pirate a raider of space bordellos?"

"Picked them up last time we were on Earth." John leaned forward and licked her nipple, making it tighten even more. "You don't like 'em?"

"They're fun… I liked the silk scarves I used on you better." Elizabeth shrugged. "These aren't to sturdy, you know. I could break them with ease."

"You want me to use real ones? C'mon Elizabeth, how would you defend yourself if we were suddenly attacked by the Wraith and we got beamed into their ship?" Without another thought, John sucked that same nipple into his mouth, lavishing it with tender licks and love bites.

Elizabeth's voice deepened as she stumbled over her words. "If we got… beamed…ahhh…up like…"

John switched his mouth to the other breast but brought up both hands to fondle her with expertise.

"…this?" Her voice cracked. "I…mmm….ohyes…ahhhmmmm…. think the Wraith… would be too… shocked to do anything… we'd have the advantage."

John's lips released her with a _pop_. He looked into her eyes. "You got a point." He grinned. "Can we get back to me being the dashing but morally corrupt space pirate and you being the damsel in distress who must earn her trip to safety with payment of her virtue?"

Elizabeth grinned devilishly. "You were demanding me to…"

John's hands went to her waist again, moving her, guiding her until she was positioned just above his jutting arousal. "You're quite beautiful. You're lucky I rescued you from a lifetime of being used by men unskilled in the art of pleasure."

Elizabeth bit her lip but John could see it was to stifle a giggle at his play acting. To get even, he pulled her down onto his lap, impaling her with his stiff cock in one full thrust. The smirk vanished as she cried out and her head rolled back, a familiar smile of bliss making him swell inside her even more. Again her breasts were in front of his face, just begging for his attention, and he didn't disappoint.

He made her ride him, lifting her then pulling her back down. Elizabeth aided, of course, keeping her feet firmly on the floor and using those wonderfully toned legs to piston up and down, fast and furious. She whimpered and cried out as loud as she wanted.

"You're an evil bastard, Sheppard."

"Yes…ride my cock, you know you want it. You're too good at it not to want it!"

"Screw you!"

"No…" Unable to thrust deep enough, John pushed off the bench and lay both of them down on the giant pillows he'd set up on the floor of the jumper. "The term is fuck you," he grinned. Raising Elizabeth's legs up, he pounded into her with abandon, getting yelps of encouragement and please of "harder… GodJohnYes!" that nearly drove him insane.

John came with blinding intensity, feeling Elizabeth tighten around him then shake her way through her own climax. She opened her eyes and stared at him with such awe it made his heartbeat thunder. Suddenly her hands came up to his face—the florescent pink furred toy cuffs dangling from one wrist—and pulled him down for a searing kiss that left him huffing against her cheek when they broke apart.

"You truly are an amazing lover, John Sheppard."

John kissed her cheek. "Only because I'm with you, Elizabeth…" He levered himself up enough so he could look into her eyes. Her fingers caressed the hair at his temples. "Only with you." Then he kissed her again, slowly, lingering.

After several moments of simply touching and kissing, John rolled to the side, his back cushioned by the fluffy pillows. He linked hands with Elizabeth and they both stared at the ceiling of the jumper, catching their breath. "So," he sighed. "We've christened almost all of the city, now outer space… where else is there to go from here."

"There's still more of the city to explore," Elizabeth said. "I have other fantasies."

"Really? Not just closets?"

She slapped him lightly on the chest. "What can I say, it's my kink."

"You've got to get out more."

Elizabeth rolled over and lay on her stomach so she could look out the window at the stars beyond. "I'd say this is pretty far out, Colonel."

"Ahh… this is normal."

"Normal?"

"Sure…" John pulled her to him. She rested her hand on his chest and her chin on her hand. "A picnic under the stars and wild monkey love… totally average."

Elizabeth's brows raised a little and she made a cute pout. "Almost mundane when you put it that way." She leaned down and kissed him, the tip of her tongue outlining his lips until he opened to let her in.

In moments they were breathing heavy again and John could feel himself stirring. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to break that record of the six times in one night someday. "You know… there's still the Daedalus…"

"John…" she whispered with a warning.

"Okay, how 'bout the Gateroom."

Elizabeth laughed, probably at his audacity. "Never going to happen."

John rolled them so she was under him again. He pushed a curl behind her ear, studying the face of his dreams. "When you say never…"

"As in N-E-V-E-R. Never."

"Hmm. That sounds like a challenge." John skimmed his hand down her belly and it quivered at his touch. "As I recall… you said we'd never do it in your office either…" He quirked a brow. "Been there, done you."

"John…" Again the warning tone was in her voice. He sank a finger inside her and the tone changed to a pleading sigh. "John…"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"Shut up and fuck me."

"I thought I was giving the orders here," he grinned playfully.

"Well… let me introduce myself, then. Elizabeth Weir…" Without warning, Elizabeth had him firmly in her grasp. Her tender touch was enough to tighten him up in record speed. "John Sheppard's Space Slut," she laughed.

"Oooh…hmmm…" He grinned down at her. "I like that." Their mutual laughter turned to moans of pleasure as they rocketed to greater heights than ever before.

_Fini._


End file.
